SULKING
by hyung and you
Summary: Satu buah stik cokelat diambil dari wadahnya, lalu berhasil masuk ke mulut Junhong. Ulah tangan Daehyun. Separuh bagian yang tersisa diluar bibir Junhong dilahap Daehyun dengan segera. DAELO / Daehyun - Zelo


**_SULKING_**

 ** _Cast:_**

 ** _DAELO – Daehyun Jung and Junhong Choi_**

 ** _Warning[!]: OOC,typo[s], ambiguous._**

 ** _I don't own the casts._**

* * *

 ** _"Tentu saja untuk membedakan mana fanservis di acara radio dengan keseriusan seorang Jung Daehyun."_**

* * *

'

Daehyun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar miliknya—dan milik satu orang lagi, sebenarnya. Pemuda itu baru saja kembali dari siaran radio bersama Himchan. DI tangan kanan Daehyun ada sekantong plastik penuh dengan stik cokelat. Oleh-oleh untuk teman sekamar yang manja. Sebagai sarana perbaikan hubungan karena Daehyun tahu benar setelah ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia harus menyiapkan sejuta rayuan untuk membujuk pemuda lain di dalam sana.

Saat ini Daehyun sampai pada ketukan kelima dan masih belum ada jawaban.

"Junhong?"

Oh, benar-benar sedang merajuk rupanya.

"Aku membawa sekantung plastik penuh stik rasa cokelat untukmu, lho."

Sepertinya sudah parah.

"Kalau Junhong tidak mau, kuberikan pada Jongup saja, ya? Sayang kalau dibuang."

Dan sama-samar terdengar derap langkah kaki tengah mendekat ke arah pintu. Daehyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Jongup memang saingan berat Junhong dalam berebut makanan ringan, dan Daehyun tahu benar tentang hal itu. Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau digunakan sebagai jurus andalan?

Daehyun menghitung dalam hati. Tepat saat hitungan ketiga, pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang terlihat terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran remaja seusianya. Junhong, sang penghuni lain kamar itu terlihat tidak baik dengan wajah datar berbalut kekesalan.

"Aku boleh masuk, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada Junhong yang membalikkan badan dan melangkah menjauhi Daehyun yang tengah menutup pintu kamar.

"Gelap sekali. Biasanya kau tidak suka kalau lampunya kumatikan, Junhong."

Junhong masih diam. Rekan sekamar Daehyun itu duduk di kasurnya sendiri, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana, meringkuk, membelakangi sosok lain yang ada di sana. Daehyun tersenyum maklum. Ia meletakkan kantong plastik di atas kasur lalu melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkan begitu saja pada sandaran tangan sofa yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan Daehyun mulai membuka kancing teratas kemeja di tubuhnya.

"Ini masih jam sepuluh. Kau sudah ingin tidur? Tidak mau makan sekantung plastik pokky dan coklat yang kubelikan? Biasanya kau mengamblnya lebih dulu dari tanganku setelah membuka pintu lalu melahap habis tiga pak stik coklat—"

"Suruh saja Himchan- _hyung_ yang makan semuanya."

 _'Sudah kuduga.'_

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya ketika baru tiga kancing teratas kemejanya yang terbuka. Diambilnya satu pak stik coklat favorit Junhong lalu segera mendatangi tempat tidur sang _magnae_. Daehyun duduk di kasur Junhong.

"Itu ;kan hanya candaan, Junhong. Tuntutan pekerjaan."

Daehyun merobek bungkus terluar dari stik coklat di tangannya. Satu segel terbuka.

"Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan, _Hyung_. Menikah? Wow—siaran radio berikutnya kau bersama Jongup- _hyung_ , dan kau juga akan bilang ingin menikah dengannya?"

"Tergantung permintaan, Junhong."

Berikutnya, bungkus plastik terakhir berwarna perak mengkilat berhasil dibuka.

Junhong bereaksi terhadap kalimat terakhir Daehyun. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menghadap Daehyun sembari mengumbar tatapan kesal.

Satu buah stik cokelat diambil dari wadahnya—

"Jung Daehyun, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

—lalu berhasil masuk ke mulut Junhong. Ulah tangan Daehyun. Separuh bagian yang tersisa diluar bibir Junhong dilahap Daehyun dengan segera. Daehyun menggigit cepat stik coklat itu hingga sampai pada pertengahan bagian. Ia tak berhenti. Daehyun tetap menggerakkan bibirnya, bahkan sampai ia bisa menyentuh dan merasakan bibir milik Junhong.

"Kudengar cokelat membuat suasana hati seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Benarkan, Junhong?"

Daehyun bergumam sambil mengusap bibir Junhong yang menyisakan beberapa remah-remah stik coklat setelah melepas pagutan yang berawal dari acara 'makan-stik-cokelat-bersama' yang dimulai oleh Daehyun. Satu bungkus sisanya diletakkan di telapak tangan Junhong yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Daehyun lakukan padanya.

"Besok hari libur, lho. Junhong mau ke Busan bersamaku?"

Junhong melempar tatapan polos penuh tanda tanya pada Daehyun, yang tentu sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengulangi _'pepero kiss'_ yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sekali dimulai, memang susah untuk dihentikan. Bibir Junhong termasuk candu, bukan?

Daehyun menepuk pelan dahinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Junhong.

"Astaga Junhong, tentu saja untuk membedakan mana fanservis di acara radio dengan keseriusan seorang Jung Daehyun."

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: karena gambar dan gif kiriman dari** ** _ichizenkaze_** **membuat saya ingin mengutuk seorang Jung Daehyun beserta bibir dan _pepero_ diantara bibirnya dan bibir Zelo.**


End file.
